


Late Night Babbling

by lesbijkas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, That's literally all this is, they deserved to be his parents okay? okay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbijkas/pseuds/lesbijkas
Summary: Remus and Teddy were both missing from their beds. Tonks didn’t know if something had happened or not, but her wand was in her hand at the ready, even if she wasn’t wearing pants.





	Late Night Babbling

            Nymphadora Lupin did not know what to think when she woke up to find her husband gone. His side of the bed was cold, but his slippers he always put on when getting out of bed were still at the bottom of the baseboard. She sat up slowly, reaching for her wand as she listened for any noise in the house.

            “Remus…”

            He, obviously, didn’t respond, as he wasn’t anywhere in the master bedroom. Tonks felt her stomach begin to drop, especially as she walked into the hallway to see the lights inside of the nursery had gone out. She quickly, and thankfully for once silently, made her way to the door way, looking inside of the soft colored room to see the crib Teddy had fallen asleep in hours before empty with no Remus in sight.

            Edward and Remus were gone. Missing.

            The darkness seemed to grow more sinister, the wind and cloud cover outside not helping her beating heart at all. Shadows crept up at the corners of her vision, making her throat constrict and eyes feel wet.

            She practically tumbled down the stairs only to pause when she finally saw a light on in the kitchen. Tonks tip toed closer, the grip on her wand tightening only to go still when she finally saw who was there.

            Remus was standing up with Teddy in his arms, a half empty bottle on the counter in front of him that had been left behind in favor of a somewhat one-sided conversation.

            “-and to think, you woke me up just to feed you half a bottle. If your mother was awake she’d surely be angry at your cute little face,” Remus mock admonished their son with a tired smile stuck on his face.

            “Ba!” Teddy quickly responded, his hair changing to a pea green, “Ib toob!”

            “Exactly, I’m glad you understand, as I do not believe this should be a repeated performance. Your mum and I are very tired this late at night, and that’s why we’re asleep. That’s why you’re supposed to be asleep.”

            “Na na, oooh.”

            “Now, don’t give me back talk young man. Children your age need almost sixteen hours of sleep a day-”

            Remus stopped speaking to turn and look at Tonks who had started to lean on the doorway as she listened to Remus talk. He gave her a sheepish look as Teddy went on to babble out more nonsense, one of his hands reaching up towards Remus’ face.

            “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” and Tonks only shook her head at his apology.

            “You could have woken me up.”

            “I wanted to let you sleep. Besides, you took care of him on your own while I was out for the past few days,” he turned his attention back to Teddy as he spoke, choosing to hold him in one arm while giving his free hand to the infant to grab.

            “And miss you tutting our son for back talk? He’s not even five months old yet.”

            She had moved to Remus’ side, her wand shoved into the waistband of her underwear as it wasn’t needed. She reached out one of her own hands to run her fingers through Teddy’s hair, which had slowly started to fade to a sky blue.

            “No, but mimicking conversation as if he is responding is good for child development, or so I have read.”

            “Yah!”

            “See? We’ll have an Einstein on our hands one of these days.”

            Tonks could only smile and shake her head before she pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek.

            “I love you.”

            Remus readily smiled back.

            “I love you too.”

            “Lob.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; kudos and comments highly appreciated!!


End file.
